King Kong VS. Indominus Rex
King Kong VS. Indominus Rex is a fanon Death Battle written by P0k3Fan997Young2, pitting King Kong, one of Godzilla's 3 rivals against Indominus Rex, the dinosaur with multiple genetic traits of many other dinosaurs. Season 1, Episode 7. Description King Kong VS. Jurassic Park! It's a battle between these 2 giant monsters that are known to be extremely dangerous. Will the giant gorilla prove he's the true king or will the mixed species of dinosaurs that is considered a king take out the kong? Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: Many monsters come from many things, but the best monsters come from nature or science. Boomstick: Like with King Kong, the kaiju gorilla rival to Godzilla the King of the Monsters Wiz: And Indominus Rex, the genetically mutated dinosaur of Jurassic Park. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. King Kong (*Cues: The Story of King Kong - The Adventure Begins) Wiz: The Year was 1933 America was going through the Great Depression and New York was especially dull Boomstick: Yeah Actress Ann Darrow was broke and bored until a director named Carl took her to a scary island called Skull Island to be part of his next movie not knowing the secrets of the island Wiz: Ann was captured by the island natives who threw into the jungle where she was found by King King a giant ape who was alone on the island Boomstick: Wow my childhood's awesome anyway Kong fell for Ann seeing her as his only companion and protecting her from T-Rexes I mean why on earth did this guy want to come here! Wiz: Actually they're V-Rexes after that Ann was reunited with Carl and the others but Kong tried to chase her down but was drugged by chlorophyll and taken to New York to be known as the Eighth wonder of the World Boomstick: While Being laughed at inside a Opera house Kong snapped and escaped confused and lost on the streets of New York Kong was reunited with her before being attacked by the Military making a last stand on the Empire State Building Wiz: Kong downed many planes but the damage had been done he looked at Ann a Final time before falling off the building onto the streets below Boomstick: Noo! "cries into a tissue" Oh wait you saw nothing Kong was the last of his species and an extremely tough being Wiz: Being the last of the Megaprimatus Kong King Kong was extremely tough and strong and is armed with sharp teeth that could pierce dinosaur hide and deal serious damage Boomstick: Kong being a primate is extremely acrobatic and can easily swing around trees with arms and feet Even though he is easily 25 feet tall he has no problem doing so his arms are easily 10 ft long (*Cues: The Story of King Kong - Kong's Attack of the Village*) Wiz: He can easily grab and grapple foes with his arms and use them to grip onto hard surfaces like rocks even when a dinosaur is clamping down on his leg he can also use his feet to help with this as well Boomstick: And if that's not enough Kong can rip off branches and use boulders as weapons and aid him in a fight with his foes which he used to overpower the V-Rexes Wiz: Kong is also smarter than the average primate and is able to clearly read human emotion and multitask in a fight able to juggle Ann whilst holding off the V-Rexes which leads us Kong's greatest attribute his strength in general Boomstick: Kong can easily lift several hundred tonnes lift a tram and trash it to pieces as well break massive chains break a V-Rex's Jaw right open and shatter boulders with ease as well as hold his own against Godzilla Wiz: Kong also is incredibly durable he has thick hide and fur that have allowed him to be bitten by Dinosaurs and still keep fighting as well as shrug off low caliber gunfire and survive an island that is full of things wanting to kill you Boomstick: Kong is surprisingly fast and agile for his size able to travel across Skull Island with ease and scale the Empire State Building within a minute or two and can easily adapt and cope with the toughest of situations (*Cues: The Story of King Kong - Death of King Kong*) Wiz: Kong has a least 100 years of experience shown by his battle scars and can easily fight off the Islands Dinosaurs Bats and Creepy Crawlies and is feared by the animals and natives of the island Boomstick: Kong can easily smash boulders Fight three V-Rexes at once while juggling Ann and officially took down Godzilla Wiz: But despite this he still isn't that smarter than a normal ape and is really easy to anger his body makes him a large target and he can still be taken down by gunfire as other than his skin he has no proper armour Boomstick: But Kong is the King of Skull Island for a reason and is not to be annoyed! *Ann backs away as The V-Rexes surround her Kong jumps in and attacks the V-Rexes* Indominus-Rex (*Cues: Jurassic World - Bury the Hatchling*) Wiz: The year was 2013 on the Island of Isla Nublar Jurassic World visits began to decrease people needed a new attraction to keep the park popular Boomstick: So they got Dr Henry Wu the guy who was partially responsible for the Jurassic Park Incident to make a new dinosaur I bet that works out well! Wiz: After compiling the DNA from many other dinosaurs and animals The Plan was a success and the creature came to life in the Jurassic Park Labs and was made with another sibling in case it got lonely Boomstick: Instead of hanging out the Indominus Rex ate its sibling and grew up in a safe enclosure it was assessed by Park Owner Simon Maursuri Two years later and even he began to fear it Wiz: Raptor keeper Owen Grady was sent to inspect the dinosaur but couldn't find it The Dinosaur used its camouflage to hide and ambushed Grady escaping its enclosure and going on a rampage attacking Young Kids Zac and Grey in the process but they escaped Boomstick: After killing Dinosaurs just for sport The Indominus Rex took control of the Raptors and Petrasaurs and set them on the park but the Raptors were restored to their original frame of mind by Owen Wiz: Eventually winding up at the Resort itself The T-Rex of the park was released to take on the Indominus who beat the Rex but as she prepared the final blow A Raptor Attacked her and She was defeated by the T-Rex and eaten by the Moasaurs Boomstick: The Indominus Rex was a psychopathic killer and one of the deadliest dinosaurs of all time it has many abilities (*Cues: Jurassic World - Indominus Wrecks*) Wiz: It can run up to around 35 mph and is agile enough to react to raptors that move at nearly twice that speed and can dodge machine gun fire Boomstick: It's incredibly tough for a dinosaur filled with incredibly tough scales that can resist machine gun fire raptor claws and even RPGs and being only dazed by the latter it can also take bites from a T-Rex with minor injury Wiz: It's really strong able to lift and throw 1-4 tonne objects in the air with ease smash through buildings and smash a gyro sphere that was designed to take extreme abuse with safety glass Boomstick: And it has teeth that can easily puncture gyro spheres severely injure a T-Rex and devour a human fairly easily it can also regrow its teeth if it loses any during a battle Wiz: The Indominus Rex is extremely smart able to easily out fool humans has an impeccable memory and can come up with strategies to kill its enemies and organize armies of other dinosaurs to use against its foes Boomstick: To go with its sharp teeth it has really sharp claws that can one shot a human lift a one tonne truck and an ankylosaurs quite handily but the Indominus had the DNA of Six different creatures which grant it many traits (*Cues: Jurassic World - Sunrise O'er Jurassic World*) Wiz: It has Gigtantasaurs DNA which provides its body and arms Raptor DNA to give it high intelligence and allows it to communicate with Raptors T-Rex DNA which provided its replaceable teeth and powerful roar Boomstick: It also has the DNA of various dinosaurs which gives its Cannibal traits and high speed The DNA of a Tree Frog allows it to change its body temperature The DNA of a Snake allows it to See in thermal imagery to counter stealth and Cuttlefish DNA allows it to camouflage to the point of being nigh invisible Wiz: The Indominus Rex is one powerful dinosaur with many traits that make extremely deadly and allow it to pull some pretty amazing feats Boomstick: It's managed to Nearly kill a T-Rex and kill two raptors as well a heard of Apatosaurs for sport fight despite being impaled by wood and metal and barely even notice it and tank an RPG at nigh point blank range and be dazed Wiz: But it's also psychopathic due being isolated and can be vulnerable to being teamed up on and Doesn't have any ranged attacks or ways to block them Boomstick: But with its Sharp teeth Claws and deadly mind the Indominus Rex is one dinosaur you would definitely want to run from *The Indominus Roars* Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle On Skull Island King Kong was patrolling his territory on all fours when he saw in front of him a damaged tree this massive tree had fallen on the ground and remained there Kong looked it such a tree could have only been snapped by himself so something else must be here on the island Kong searched around more looking around seeing various vegetation strewn all over the place and claw marks on the trees and then he saw it a footprint fresh in the ground This footprint was larger than any of the usual predators here and it was still fresh Kong instinctively sniffed around the area and for a split second saw a bunch of white scales in the distance that instantly disappeared Kong decided to move around more becoming more agaiated suddenly from the right a massive dinosaur came roaring towards Kong who knocked it with his arm Kong beat his chest the Indominus Rex was here it was hungry and looked on at Kong ready to battle FIGHT! The Indominus roared and came on upon Kong trying to bite his neck but the ape turned Round slamming his fist into the Dinosaurs body The Indominus roared and slashed Kong's arm Kong winced but shrugged the Attack off The Indominus and punched its head the Indominus came upon Kong again snapping ferociously at Kong who did his best to ignore the roaring pain in his arm as his enemy dug his teeth into him Kong swung round knocking down the Indominus's head with his leg The dinosaur roared kicking Kong with his claws then knocking into him knocking them both into a tree slightly breaking it The Indominus slashed Kong's face Kong moved his head to the side leaving his neck exposed The Indominus tried to go for it but its teeth tasted the bark of the tree instead Turning round in a flash Kong Grabbed its neck and smashed it into the bark Indominus: Roaaar The Indominus turned rounds and lunged for Kong who speed around grabbed its neck and threw the dinosaur into a stack or rocks the two charged at each other again trying to impale each other on the sharp rocks The Indominus's bite roaring through Kong's arm as smacked the Indominus with his other arm and knocked into it The Indominus clawed at Kong's chest trying to bite at Kong's arm and neck while the ape was dodging it grabbing the Indominus' body and tossing it around damaging the vegetation The Indominus roared and rammed itself into Kong's face and chest knocking him back into the tree which cracked and fell on Kong's shoulder while smacking the side of his head leaving the ape dazed Kong: Arroaar The Indominus went for Kong who used the broken tree to gain leverage smacking the Indominus with his legs The Indominus charged again but this time Kong brought the broken tree in front of him the Dinosaur bit at it Kong moved it lower pressing against The dinosaurs neck and covering his arms Kong then rammed the Indominus into a cliff side hammering the The tree against the Indominus's neck repeatedly however the cliff side began to collapse and the rubble fell on Kong's head and neck forcing him to fall back The Indominus assessed the situation looking throughout the rubble but could see no sign of Kong the thermal radiation of something big suddenly came from the side as Kong knocked the dinosaur to the side who managed to dodge slightly avoiding the bulk of the blow but still was damaged The dinosaur moved back slashing Kong's side with his claws but Kong knocked it back and had his shoulder bitten but uppercut the Dinosaur and smacked it with a broken piece of bark the dinosaur retreated back into a clearing where Kong followed Indominus: Roaar Kong: roaar A noise came from the side but Kong could see no Indominus Rex Kong turned around large noises were heard from behind him as suddenly the Indominus was visible and leaped onto Kong's back digging his front two teeth in Kong's neck and slashing Kong backed up smacking the Indominus into some rocks causing them to crack The Indominus charged into Kong's chest and suddenly the two fell onto a sloped rockey ledge the Indominus slipping and clawing into the ground while its legs were dragging its body weight down Kong was holding on to some rocks but was bitten in the leg by the Indominus and the two fell off the sloped ledge The two came onto a grassland below Kong's arm bleeding and his back chest and faces covered with fresh scratches the Indominus was covered with rubble and had some light injuries they both stared at each other and charged at each other The Indominus bit Kong's arm and slashed at Kong's chest Kong reeled back and knocked the Indominus over to the ground who Bit Kong's chest but Kong bore his weight on the Indominus body placed both of his hands at either side of Kong's jaw and pulled breaking The dinosaur's jaw as the Indominus fell limp and died Kong beat his chest and walked away KO! Results Boomstick: DAMN THAT WAS EPIC AND AWESOME AT THE SAME TIME! Wiz: King Kong and Indominus Rex were evenly matched, but King Kong's superior strength and durability gave him the edge. Boomstick: But Wiz and Boomstick couldn't Indominus Rex just put in enough force to knock King Kong down so he could eat him. Wiz: Unfortunately that isn't the case. King Kong is extremely tough and has taken on Godzilla many times before and even with the other monsters putting in enough force to take down other monsters it takes more than one monster to force King Kong to fall. Boomstick: Yeah so, Indominus Rex couldn't just charge at King Kong with enough force to knock King Kong down so Indo-Rex could eat him since King Kong would just take and heck even throw Indominus Rex over his shoulders. Wiz: Indominus Rex did his best in this fight, but King Kong's strength, durability and experience were enough to give King Kong the victory he needed. Boomstick: I guess you can say Kong is "King" in this fight. Wiz: The winner is King Kong. Next Time On Death Battle Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle Category:P0k3Fan997Young2's Death Battles Category:Male-only battles Category:Completed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Heroes' themed Death Battles Category:What-If Death Battles